


A trivial Storm and a few Thousand miles won't Ruin our Christmas

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexamas20 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby It's Cold Outside, Clexamas 20, Clexamas 2020, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas20, Clexmas2020, Community: clexmas, Day 4 baby. It's cold outside, Day 5, F/F, Fluff, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, Snow, Snow Day, Valentine's Day, day 5 it's the most wonderful time of the year, it's the most wonderful time of the year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Famous pop star Lexa Woods "Heda" is stuck on Sweden thanks to a Snow Storm and canceled flights. Just when she thinks her Christmas might be over a knock on her hotel room changes everything.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexamas20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A trivial Storm and a few Thousand miles won't Ruin our Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late (technically two), but I merged two days and I really liked the result. I've been planning this one-shot since the themes were announced, but I got busy and couldn’t write it earlier. I really like how it turned out and I hope you like it. As always, all mistakes are mine, and Merry Clexamas kru!
> 
> This is situated on the universe of "Not her Sweater" from the Clextober20 series.  
> Not necessary to read "Not her Sweater" to understand this one-shot. In any case, for reference, this is situated about three years before "Not her Sweater"
> 
> Also don't know what came to me and I added a little drama there, but is nothing to bad lmao.

**_Day 4 & Day 5_ **  
****_Baby. It's cold outside_  
&  
It's the most wonderful time of the year 

_ Dec 2014 _

"Yeah dad, don't worry, I'll make sure to wake up an hour earlier to celebrate with you guys" Lexa held a sigh and tried to sound excited on the phone as she looked at the nonstop falling snow from her hotel room window on Sweden thinking _'Or maybe I won't sleep at all'_

After five years of constant over work for the solo singer, between tour ten and a half month a year and having to record between concerts to release a new album every year, Lexa was exhausted. But this year, she decided that the past world tour she just finished in November would be the last world tour for her, at least while she was still under Flame Keeper's management. If the over work wasn't enough to tired her up, the toxic homophobic environment she got herself into damaged her in more ways that she wanted to admit.

When she signed for the first time with the music label on December, everything looked perfect; she was just nineteen years old, just finishing her third semester studying law not too far from her home and parents in New York, playing music at bars and school activities when a magnate of the music industry told her she was good enough to start a music career. In less than two month they had her first album ready, about to release and an announced single coming up. The first four or so month were exiting, Lexa was going from one interview to the other, and back to the study to continued recording, creating new music and getting ready for concerts. She barely even did openings for other artists and she was already been booked for her own concerts.

Then things started to go down a little; on April when one of her best friends, Lincoln was becoming an icon in the modeling industry, and she was preparing to film her first music video, Titus, her manager, decided that it was a good idea for marketing and promotion for both of them if they said they had a romantic relationship. Up to these days Lexa blames the excitement of it all for their decision of saying yes, and signing contracts for it. The brunette has known she's a lesbian since she was eleven and came out to her parents when she was thirteen, and she's never been ashamed of it, but for some reason it didn't sound as such a bad idea to have a fake boyfriend. They both thought they could break up and continue as friends whenever they wanted, but at the end it wasn't that way.

That same month after they made their 'relationship' public, they started filming Lexa's first music video for her single 'Right Now' the song and music video tried to explain a little about Lexa's life and how it felt like everything was changing too fast. The idea of putting her family and friends on it was hers, but after the contract with Lincoln the labels preferred to make the video a lot more about her supposed relationship with Lincoln instead of all her family and especially her best friend Anya who the song was mostly written about.

When the trio of friends was only 14-15 years old, Anya reached her dream of becoming an actress when she signed as one of the main kids on the second season of an already big Hollywood TV series. She quickly gained a lot of followers and fame and in the following two and a half years she did three movies as main, and secondary characters, plus been one of the leads on her series and another two series as guest star. After high school, when her first series ended, she had the luck of immediately pass the audition to a new series from the same network.

Lexa actually started to suspect about the situation when Titus wanted to make a lot of promotion for her putting her side by side with Anya, but refused to put many of the best scenes of the music video with her. But it wasn't until a little more than a year after her contract that she had the first kick of realization. On March the first year, Titus managed to put her on the red carpet of the anniversary party of 'Sky G's' 1st album. What Titus didn't know at the moment was that she knew one of the girls of the duo from her sophomore year of high school when she moved to DC for a year. She and Clarke quickly restarted their friendship but at difference that three years earlier this time Lexa realize she felt a whole lot more for Clarke than just friendship.

She didn't acknowledge her feelings for a while, not even for herself, but when she finally did, she went with Titus and asked him if they could break Lincoln's contract, she argument that the promo had already accomplished its goal and that they didn't need the relationship anymore. Titus refused saying that they could still get more from it, so in an act of good faith, thinking that he truly wanted the best for her, she told him that she liked someone else and she could start anything until she finished this contract. Her manager looked uncomfortable with the idea, but acted it off by asking names, _guys'_ names, Lexa had frowned very confused and told him she thought he knew she was gay, and told him that she wanted something with Clarke.

It turned out to be the wrong thing to say when Titus looked pissed and told her that she would never come out, he gave her a lot of homophobic shit that she wasn't expecting, but eventually tried to cover it saying that it was all for the marketing, continuing with the homophobia, but saying that the word wouldn't take it in a good way.

On the following four years it's been one hell of a journey, and not it the good way. Moments like that continued to happen, with less and less marketing excuses, and Titus made sure that she and Lincoln updated their relationship all the time, posting pictures tweeting about each other, going out to be papped together, and making interviews together, but the last one gave them more freedom to joke and give away the fakeness of their relationship so it didn't happen that often.

But not all was bad, aside from her amazing fans and knowing that her music -even after going through a very strict test proses so that it sounded straight- was reaching people and helping them, after three years of the anniversary party, Lexa finally told Clarke, Octavia and their best friend Raven -Who started dating Anya the first year they all met- the whole truth, and they finally started dating. Clarke has been the best thing that has even happen to her, she's helped her in so many ways, her only presence on big events or quiet ones always made Lexa feel better, but she has also helped her in other ways, she's held her on panic attacks, she's make sure she has as much freedom with her music as she can, she motivated her when she considering dropping law school after a year that she froze her studies, remembering just how much she loved school, she convinced her to go to a therapist, something that no even her parents, not even Anya was able to do, and now Lexa was so thankful, now she understood were her feelings came from, knew how to handle better the anxiety she started to develop while working with Titus. It has taken a while, but everything with Clarke has helped to be the person she used to be, to be happy, to be healthy and work on the insecurities she didn't want to admit she had.

Clarke was part of the decision of not making more world tours, with her help she realized that the stress of having to do concerts almost every day, having triple interviews and recording all at the same time was one of the biggest problems. But for it she had to make a deal; December was always her free month, she never bothered checking her social medias and never gave interviews, but in order to not have another tour she accepted doing a weeklong Christmas festival on Sweden. Sweden, which was ten and a quarter hours away from LA were all her friends were, Sweden that had six hour of difference with New York were her parents were, and nine with Los Angeles, Sweden a place with unpredictable snow storms that hit all the time on winter. Sweden where she got stuck for Christmas even, alone on an hotel room because a storm hit three hours before her flight was meant to leave, and she didn't have time to take it before there were all canceled.

" _What time will be for us when you are on Christmas there?_ " Lexa heard her mother calling from afar, most likely the kitchen.

"Uhm... midnight is... 7 p.m. there... three on LA" She said looking down at her computer with her chat group with her friends open, and frowned again.

She texted them to let them know she was stuck about seven hours ago, it was around two in the morning there but Clarke had answered with a selfie pouting not three minutes later. Twenty minutes later Lexa asked them if they wanted to know where their gifts were, but no one answered, she thought they all went back to sleep, but it's been radio silence ever since.

" _Are you sure you don't want us to_ celebrate _with you at that time?_ " Gustus worrying voice warmed Lexa's heart " _Yeah, Love, it's better than you waking up at five in the morning"_ Becca's voice followed her dad's and Lexa smiled.

"No, guys don't worry, I don't even have decoration here, I don't want you to celebrate so early..." Lexa snorted then noticing something "And _Love_ , mom? It's been almost two year since you've called me that"

" _It's a special occasion Lexa, and you know you will always own the only nickname I've ever liked_ " The young brunette could almost hear her mother's eye roll, but she rolled her eyes as well.

"Yeah, right, as if I believe you"

" _Well don't act like you don't like me calling your girlfriend that_ " Lexa blushed like a teenager and was sure her parents knew that too, she grinned wide too, because her mother was right, since the first time she surprised her mom calling Clarke _'Love'_ a nickname that was strictly reserve for Lexa she knew she couldn’t care less if her mom never gave her a nickname again. " _Besides, didn't Abby give you Clarke's exclusive nickname?_ "

Lexa giggled like a kid "Oh yeah... that too"

 _"Okay but you're completely sure, Lexy? You knows at five it already dark here it wouldn't be that much of a difference"_ Her dad asked one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry, besides if I wake up to celebrate with you, then I'll celebrate with my friends too, I'll have two Christmas" she half joked, not really happy.

" _Okay, love, but remember, whenever you change your mind, we'll be waiting for your call_ "

"Thanks mom, it means a lot... and thanks for calling, I love you both"

" _And we love you baby_ "

It took the Woods family another three minutes to say their goodbyes before hanging up and leaving Lexa in silence on the big hotel room. She sighed again as she checked the signal and Wifi, but everything was just fine, for some reason her friends weren't answering and she didn't have mind to question it, she sighed again and decided to play some music before checking the time one last time. It was 6:30 pm. on Sweden, 12:30 pm. on New York and 9:30 am on Los Angeles.

~~~~~

_Six hours earlier on Los Angeles_

As soon as Clarke sent the selfie to Lexa she went to Octavia's room from across the corridor to wake her up, she told her to call Lincoln and then Raven and tell them to get ready to take all their Christmas stuffs on a flight. Octavia half asleep nodded and Clarke went put her own stuffs on a bag while she called Kane, it was late but this was important.

Her manager answered with a raspy voice once Clarke called a second time and without hesitation she asked him if they had money enough schedule an immediate flight on a private jet to the closest place on Sweden that they could land and rent a car when they got there. Kane was a little confused but told her that he would see what he could do. She and Octavia got ready to go on fifteen minutes -a record- and just as they finished Kane called again and told them to go to the airport, and they would be leaving, at best, in about thirty minutes.

Clarke dropped Octavia at Raven's apartment from where her and Anya would go pick Lincoln at his, while she drove to Lexa's apartment and packed Lexa's gifts for everyone, she hated not answering at Lexa but if she texted her now, she wouldn't stop and she wanted this to be a surprise, besides, she knew where all the gifts were, her girlfriend wasn't the best at hiding things.

They got to the airport and went through the customs, by the time they got to the jet the grumpy personal wanted to complain saying that Kane said two people at most three, but the hard dead glares Clarke, Anya and Octavia gave them were enough for them to let it go. The first hour of the flight they were all wide awake and mostly anxious, but as the hours passed the fact that they barely had three hours of sleep were getting into them. It was an at least ten hours flight, so they just sleep it all.

When they got to Sweden it was a little past noon on LA, and past ten on Sweden. At difference than many on the states, as families with busy parents they all celebrated Christmas by opening the gifts at midnight. On Lexa's case her mom normally booked flights by nine on Christmas morning and it was always fun to stay awake all night -or that's how it felt as a kid- with her parents, for Clarke and Lincoln, both their mothers worked at hospital and normally had to work the 25th, so they also stayed up to midnight, for Raven and Anya was similar, their dads usually had to work the 25th and preferred to spend the night together, and for Octavia, though she never really celebrated Christmas, the few times she did as a kid it was easier for her brother and mom, before she passed away, to be free late night, that early in the morning. And when they all became friends, and busy and had more chances to celebrated Christmas with each other more than with their families it coincided that they celebrated at midnight.

So considered that was an hour away; they had to hurry. Raven and Lincoln went to find a new chip so Lincoln could contact with Titus and ask him the hotel and number of Lexa's room, Anya and Clarke tried to find Kane's contact for a rented car, and Octavia went for food for everyone. Everything was really fast since they were almost the only ones there, but getting the directions to the hotel, which was on the next city, was a little more complicated.

Anya hasn't been driving for more than fifteen minutes, and already all of them were driving her crazy. She was grumpy, she never sleep well on planes and she didn't sleep much before taking the flight, but Raven sitting on the copilot was a whole different story, she loved Christmas with every single particle in her body, and nothing never ruined her spirit, and normally Anya loved that, but now, with just an hour of good sleep, trying to focused on signals that we on other language, Raven changing the radio every minutes to find better Christmas songs and singing them really loud was starting to piss her off.

Besides, if Raven's too loud enthusiasm wasn't enough, on the back seat Clarke was as grumpy as her, if not more and trying to tell her what to do, which wasn't really helpful, cause it mostly consisted on telling her that what and how she was doing was wrong. Then there was Octavia, who after getting the food seemed to be done working and was just complaining about everything, namely Raven's enthusiasm, which pissed Anya off more, cause yeah, she was staring to get tired too, but it was her girlfriend and Octavia needed to stop been so annoying. And last Lincoln, who was trying so hard to ignore that Octavia was basically sleeping on his arm, and instead tried to distract everyone telling them that everything was going to be fine.

Clarke wasn't feeling much better, she was thankful for Lincoln's optimism, but he was talking too much, she was also thankful for Raven's cheerfulness, but it was also too much, what she was not thankful of was Octavia's complains and Anya ignoring her. This was Clarke's idea, hers, she thought of it all and dragged them here to surprise Lexa, and the only reason Anya was driving was because she spend six month here once filming a movie and had a license, but if it wasn't for that Clarke should be driving, Clarke should be in charge. She had a strong leadership spirit and personality, but she didn't really like to lead, but when she did, she hated been moved from her position, which was exactly what Anya was doing.

Oh right, and the car's calefaction was half functioning so they were half freezing.

"Raven could you stop been so loud!" Octavia hissed.

"Could you stop been the double of annoyance than your height can take" the latina joked, but it didn't sit well with the short brunette who leaned forward to hit her arm.

"Don't do that!" Anya growled throwing her arm back to hit Octavia.

"Anya, focus on the road" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'm focus Griffin... not that your comments are helping" the dirty blonde growled again, and Clarke immediately jumped defending herself.

"I'm trying to be helpful!"

"It's clearly not working" Octavia rolled her eyes "Ugh, Raven, stop with the radio"

"Blake, shut up"

"Or what? Don't tell me is not annoying you too" Octavia frowned at Anya.

"I think we're all just trying to be helpful here" Lincoln tried to call everyone down.

"I think no one's helping but me" Raven said as she changed the radio again.

"I disagree"

"Blake" Anya warned again.

"What does that sign say?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing important"

"Do you even know all the signs? How long since you last drove here?"

"Oh that's Lexa's song!" Raven cheered and started to sing.

"Rayes, last time, shut the fuck up"

"Can we be nice"

"Blake, stop it!"

"Anya-"

"Oh, Clarke who cares?! What if she doesn't know all the signs, do you?- Raven!"

"Leave her alone, O, she's at least trying to cheer us"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you bothering Anya was helpful"

"Linc, sing with me!" Raven looked back.

"Why don't we all sing?" He proposed, but Clarke and Octavia were still arguing.

"I'm been more helpful than you"

"Not really" Anya sighed.

"I just want to know we're on the right path, Octavia is just acting like a kid!" the blonde complained.

"And she has the size- ouch!"

"Blake do that again, and I'm kicking you out!"

"She's annoying you as much as we are!"

"I don't annoy her" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I think-"

"Linc, you're not helpful either" Anya growled again.

"Are you even been helpful? Like do you even know where we're going?"

"Octavia, that's not how you help!"

"It's exactly what you've been asking all along!"

"Can you all just sing?" the latina turned higher the volume and Anya clenched her jaw.

"I don't think is safe for it to be so loud"

"Finally, something with true"

"I just want to be optimistic"

" _You make me strong!_ "

"Raven-"

"Anya-"

"O, just-"

"Enough!" Anya pressed the brake pedal and regretted immediately when Raven's hands fell to her sides, one holding the door and the other on Anya's stomach, both grabbing forcefully as she clenched her jaw, closed her eyes and held her breath.

Everyone else fell quiet with the braking and even if they were about to complain, when they saw Anya taking Raven's hand in hers and bringing it to her lips they all held their breath until, Raven's low, scare but still fierce growl let them release it slowly "Don't you ever fucking do that, Anya"

"I'm sorry" the dirty blonde whispered on her hand almost completely turned to look at Raven "I'm so sorry"

The car fell completely silence, surrounded by an empty highway, just as silent as the car.

~~~~~

Lexa barely even noticed that time was passing, after hanging up with her parents she send another text to her friends but again, no answer. Then she started to play some music and while playing some old unreleased songs she started to get ideas for new songs, kind of like sad Christmas, then just sad, then happy Christmas but like nostalgic and by the time she noticed it was almost midnight she had already three songs on the way. She had recorded some parts and the pages of her notebook were a mess of words and scratches, she felt a little blocked for the last parts so she decided to take a small break, after all not everyday you write three songs in five and a half hours.

She got up and went to the bathroom, she took of her glasses and washed her face before she left her hair free from the high ponytail she had put it in when she started writing. On her way back to the living area of the room she yawned and realized she was really tired, it wasn't something new to her to not notice her own tiredness when she was working, thanks to the overwork and insane hours of work she got used to not sleeping, which wasn't good, but at least she acknowledged the why, it took her some time a quite a few sessions on the therapist to accept it.

Lexa took her phone from the couch and checked once again their group chat, her last message wasn't even received, so she texted Clarke personally, but still nothing. For the first time she allowed herself to actually worry, she waited some time but the message never reach Clarke's phone, she checked once again her own signal and Wifi, but it was all fine. She took a deep breath and released it slowly to control her anxiety, she tried texting everyone separately but no one received the messages. Now really worry the brunette stood from the couch and decided to call Clarke, the automatic response of how the call would be more expensive for long distance call, and then it started ringing, she walked from one side of the big room to the other as it rang, until it send her to voice message, she didn't count to know if it was the normal rings or because Clarke hung up, but without wasting time she called again.

"Come on, come on..." she sighed as she bit her lip. When it send her to voicemail again, she considered that it felt shorter than the last time, but she didn't count them, so she decided to left a message "Hey baby, I haven't hear of you... or the rest all day. I just want to know if you’re all okay, please call me back. I love you"

She was about to call again when a knock on the door interrupted her, she sighed and took a deep breath as she walked to the door, she was really, really hoping it wasn't Titus pretending like she didn't hate him to wish her a merry Christmas, but there wasn't much chance of been some else.

She opened the door ready to close it on her manager's face, but instead of a white baldhead, a bright blonde clouded her vision before the owned of the head jumped at her. Lexa was surprised but caught Clarke just in time, the blue eyes girl's arms going around her neck as Lexa held her by the waist, Clarke's face buried on the brunette's neck and after Lexa accommodated her better by the thighs, she buried her face on her girlfriend's neck too.

"Merry Christmas babe! I'm sorry for not answering-" Clarke moved back to look at her which made Lexa loose a little her balance a little, but she recovered quickly "We were on an eleven hours' flight here, and then half an hour on the car, and we didn't have internet or signal, but we wanted it to be a surprise, I'm so-"

Lexa cut her off with a kiss, capturing her lower lip with her own before softly biting it and dragging it out as Clarke like it. The blonde held her with both hands on either side of her neck and head as she kissed her again; this time she was the one taking Lexa's lower lip. The kiss was sweet, but a little desperate, they've missed each other a lot, and for Lexa, she thought the worst with Clarke's radio silence, but right now the world didn't matter, nothing more than them, and that kiss mattered.

But then Octavia cleared her throat from behind Clarke, breaking the moment; Lexa stopped kissing Clarke and leaned back with a frown, Clarke half turned to glare as much as she could at her best friend "I'm busy here, can't you see"

"While we're waiting at the door" Octavia said with a tight smile, that wasn't as fake as she wanted it to be.

"You guys all came here?" Lexa asked surprised pulling Clarke down as she finally noticed Lincoln and Octavia standing by the door, and Anya and Raven a little farer behind walking to the door.

"Of course, we weren't about to spend Christmas without you!" Octavia said as she stepped in to hug Lexa too. The both held each other breathing deeply before letting go.

"You didn't have to" Lexa said, this time looking at Lincoln.

"We've gone through hell together, not gonna miss a Christmas because of a trivial snow storm" He half joked taking Lexa's forearm and dragging her into a tight hug too.

"Thank you guys" she smiled letting Lincoln in before she had too quickly turn around to catch Raven.

"Merry, merry Christmas, Woods!!" The latina almost yelled as she moved as fast as she could with her brace to jump in Lexa's arm more or less like Clarke did "We're gonna have the best Christmas ever!" she cheered looking down at her before kissing both her cheek and then her forehead.

With Anya's help she put her down and then hugged her best friend, that weird hug they had where it looked like they were like side hugging but it was actually a tight hug where they closed their eyes on each other's shoulders.

"You really didn't have to, guys, but thanks for coming" she smiled softly at them all as she re-entered the room side by side with Anya.

"Of course we had to, if you lose a Christmas, and you're alone..." Raven looked at the sides as if checking that no one else was watching or hearing before leaning closer to Lexa "You turn into a Grinch" she whispered harshly.

They all laughed and Clarke and Lexa moved like magnets toward each other, and held each other tight while still looking at their friends who were moving their bags. "I barely even felt time passing actually, well I did feel the first five hours after I texted you"

"Well of course not, with the mess you have here it seems like you would have more fun without us" Octavia joked pointing at all the paper, IPods, instruments and the two laptops spread on the living area "How many songs did you wrote?"

"Non is finished yet, but I have about three... maybe four if I pick one up from the trash of the others"

"That's great baby!" Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and then her lips 'cause she couldn't resist "And I'm sorry for not contacting you, at that time we still had half of the flight to go"

"I know, babe, don't worry" the brunette kissed Clarke's lips and her forehead "I'm glad you're here" she said and kissed her lips again.

Together they all moved Lexa's stuffs and accommodated their bags on the room "I'm not sure how much Christmas spirit we can put into this, I have no decoration" Lexa said once again hugging Clarke.

"Ha! Bold of you to think the Queen of Christmas wouldn't bring decorations!" Raven said turning around to open her bag "We'll tell you everything about our crazy eleven and a half hours' adventure while we set up a whole lot of decoration on this room"

"Sounds perfect!" Lexa grinned wide, she was really happy her friends were here.

"Right, but first, we need coffee" Anya announced moving to the kitchen.

"Uh! Yeah, double for me please!" Octavia called as the dirty blonde entered the small kitchen.

"I think I have hot cocoa. You want some?" she asked looking down at her girlfriend.

"I got it" Clarke kissed those lips she missed so much "You help Raven with the decoration and Octavia and Lincoln will tell you all about our trip.

While Anya and Clarke prepared the hot drinks and some food they found, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln did a pretty good job hiding the bad part of their trip. After the braking, Anya kissed Raven's hand with as much love as she could knowing she wouldn't want to her 'sorry's, when the latina took enough deep breath she told Anya to keep driving, she turned the music louder and slipped a little down on her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest on a protective hug over herself. The rest of the drive to the hotel was quiet, for exception of Raven moving to take Anya's hand and telling her she was fine.

When they reached the hotel Anya told them to go while she and Raven stayed to talk, but Clarke decided right there that there was no way they would go up to surprise Lexa, if they were all in a bad mood. She apologized to Anya and Octavia for been so bossy and mean, she was just worry and a little anxious to see Lexa, Octavia apologized for been such a bitch -later that night she told Clarke and Raven that she wasn't exactly excited about spending Christmas with two couples and her crush she was scared of admitting her feelings to, but she knew she shouldn't have acted that way- and Anya for been so aggressive and mean, Raven half apologized saying that she knew she was a little annoying but she was trying to cheer them all up. Lincoln was about to start apologizing when the girls shut him up remembering that he did nothing wrong.

They all hugged and Clarke thanked them all for coming with her on this crazy adventure without a single question, Anya had joked saying _"Of course I would, I love her more than you do"_ Clarke gave a single laugh _"Ha! Funny! I'll let it go this time because I want to get up there as soon as I can"_ she said making the group laugh. They all hugged again and Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln went inside, while Anya and Raven stayed on the car to talk a little.

They fixed it quickly, Raven knew she was sorry, that she didn't even thought about it, she was just pissed because everyone was pushing her buttons -including her- Anya apologized either way, she almost cried thinking on how bad she could have made the love of her life feel with a simple act and all the memories she brought up, but Raven assured her that she was okay, that it wasn't her fault and half joked that she would just had to hold her extra tight tonight in case she had nightmares, to which she obviously agreed.

As they finished telling Lexa how they got there, Clarke and Anya entered the room with coffee and hot cocoa for everyone, the room was already half decorated so Anya and Clarke helped put some last lights and they set a small table three with even smaller decorations. They were talking about how they would do the exchange of gifts now; it was a little past midnight but neither of them felt like it was that. Clarke told Lexa she picked up all he gifts from her apartment and they had been talking about what other thing they could do, with the decoration and sweaters Clarke and Raven brought for everyone, it already felt like any normal Christmas.

"Oh, uh, I know! We could go outside for a snow fight!" Lexa proposed, but was attacked by everyone telling her she was crazy, until Clarke shut them all up and took Lexa's head so she was looking at her.

"Baby... It's cold outside" Clarke said softly almost in a whisper and Lexa couldn't help but kiss her.

"Cold? It's fucking freezing!" Raven complained leaning back onto Anya's front and making her grab her arms around her to warm her.

"Fine, you boring people" Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Boring!" Octavia jumped in this time "Did you forget the whole epic story of how we got here? For you, no less!?" Lexa rolled her eyes and the rest laughed.

"Though Octavia is right" Lincoln pointed out "but so is Lexa, you _are_ after all LA girls" he mocked.

"Oh excuse us, Mr. New York!" All three best friends complained at the same time making the rest laugh.

"All true statements, Lex, so are the girls. You know me, New York and Vancouver have prepared me, I can take cold, but this shit? Is fucking freezing!"

"I know, actually two days ago I got to feel it. Most of the concerts this week were indoors, but for that day I had to sing like two songs outside, and Oh my! I don't know how people were just standing there with a simple jacket! I was freezing, I had to take like four cups of cocoa to warm up" The group laughed and they continued to talk about what they've been doing.

They exchanged gifts, and the couples saved a few for when they were alone, either it was too romantic or just sexual they didn't want their friends to see it, but the brought them here anyways in case they got time alone. After that they continued to talk about Lexa's songs and what was coming next year for all of them, then Lexa told them about her call with her parents and how she promised to wake up at five to celebrate with them, but how at this path she just wasn't going to sleep.

"Oh, wait! What time is it for us and them?"

"On New York? Their midnight is six in the morning here, so an hour later to like... talk"

"How 'bout LA?"

"Uhm... nine hours behind... do the math...?" Lexa snuggled closer to Clarke not wanting to think anymore.

"Lexa, come on, that's easy, is like calculating your birthday, nine for us"

"Right" She nodded but didn't really care, she was warm curled up on Clarke's side -actually half on top of her- and she never wanted to leave.

"You guys realize we can celebrate like three or more Christmas?"

"What? How?" Octavia frowned.

"Lincoln and Clarke's mom are in LA, right?" the blonde nodded narrowing her eyes and Lincoln just nodded "My dad is in Phoenix, and I don't know how far ahead is the time zone, but I know is different, Anya's dad is Dallas, and I know has different time than my dad, and the Lexa's parents are in New York. We can call them all and celebrate with them!" before anyone could say anything else Raven got up to get her phone and check the time zones.

"They're all separated by an hour, look!" Raven excitedly showed her phone at Anya and then passed it to Lexa.

"Five Christmas... this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Lexa cheered already thinking on how much fun they will have with each other their families.

"Yeah, yeah, it will!" Raven cheered too, high fiving Lexa.

"Wait if we need to be up and five, and then continue partying until at least eleven, knowing Clarke's mom and my sister" everyone nodded, knowing how crazy those two got on creating ideas for Anya and Raven or Lexa and Clarke to get their fans crazy "we should get some more hours of sleep"

They all actually considered until Raven frowned "You can go to sleep grandpa, it's like four in the afternoon for us" she laughed.

"And we got up and two in the morning, Raven"

"So?" the latina stuck out her tongue at Lincoln who pouted like a kid.

"I mean, I wouldn't mind to curl up on bed"

"Oh, no you're not taking the bed" Anya jumped in before Lexa could kiss Clarke.

"Why not? Is my room and my bed"

"Yeah, which means you already sleep on it. I had to sleep on a plane!"

"It was a private jet Anya!"

"It's still a plane and I can't sleep on them"

Lexa rolled her eyes "I will never understand your crazy habits" she turned to look at Clarke "You've never have trouble sleeping on planes right?"

"No..." Clarke shook her head and kissed Lexa's head "But I never sleep well without you" she added earning a kiss.

"Aww, how cute" Octavia made a funny voice before tasking her tongue "But I'm taking your bed" she said as she got up.

"What? No! Why? You're one!" Raven complained.

"So what? You didn't want to sleep" Octavia turned around and frowned at her best friend.

"Well but I don't want you to take the bed" she lamely pouted and Octavia just rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas everyone, I'm tired, goodnight" she said and entered Lexa's room closing the door behind her.

"We don't need the bed, Rae" Anya whispered sweetly at her girlfriend’s ear "What's that that you always say?"

"You're the hottest person on earth...?" she frowned looking back at Anya who just snorted at her.

"No, babe, about today"

Raven frowned "Oh I know!" she sat up on Anya's lap and turned to look at her "Christmas, December! It's the most wonderful time of the year!" she pretended a commercial voice that made everyone laugh.

As Anya kissed Raven, Lexa hugged Clarke tighter, she went from thinking this Christmas would be as bad as she first thought when she lost the flight, to thinking it might not be that horrible when her parents called, to expecting something even worse when Clarke wouldn’t answer and now? Now she knew this would be by far the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, I really liked how it turned out and I hope I can get out my original idea for day five.  
> Anyways, let me know on the comments what you thought, and see you soon! And Marry Christmas eve!


End file.
